Blood Reign
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Four siblings move to Sotoba, arriving in the middle of the mysterious deaths occurring in the towns. But what secret are these siblings hiding and who side are they one? Human or Shiki? Rated for blood and language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shiki or any character from it.

Blood Reign; Chapter 1: New Blood

"_From the day we were born…our whole being has been drenched in blood"_

On a hot summer day figure, four figures stood on the road that seemed to stretch for miles behind them. One was a rather large male with red hair, in a red opened sleeveless jacket with black jeans, and boots, the other was a female wearing a red sun dress moved with the cool breeze. The female next to her was shorter and had short red hair that cane over the left half of her head; she was wearing a red blouse and red shorts. Her left leg was completely wrapped in bandages. The last was a young boy who also had red hair and was the smallest of the three. The figures began walking passed the gates that led into the small town, the town known only as Sotoba.

They walked along the path, each carrying their own suitcases in their hands as they walked through the quite area with rural houses. Simple people walk by and sit in the shaded area of the buildings. Eyes look back and forth at the new person to the village.

"This place is so…peaceful" the long haired female said as the larger male gave a loud yawn.

"Looks quite enough" the small boy said as they continued their walk down the road

As they continued their walk, the long haired female stopped suddenly feeling a precise coming toward her, as it neared she stopped, peering down, scarlet red eyes met a small dog that was now sniffing at her leg before looking up and giving a happy bark.

"Love! Come back" a voice called, "Please stay there!" they called again as a girl came running up to rode to stop behind her and kneeled picking up the small dog.

"I'm so sorry I hope he didn't cause you any trouble" she apologized as the four figures turned and looked at her, "Oh, you must to new here" she said with a timid laugh as the four just looked at her with impassive eyes.

"Well…let me be the first to welcome you to Sotoba!" she said happily, "I'm Kaori Tanaka, nice to meet you" she greeted the others, only to blink in confusion. After a moment of silence the largest of the four decided to take the initiative as a smile came on his face,

"Hi there nice to meet you!" he said, his voice was average yet deep as the girl blushed as he took her hand and shook it rather vigorously.

"You can call me Marco, Marco Blood!" he said with a toothy grin pointing his thumb at himself.

"Those three are my siblings" he turned, his hands over the girls shoulder, "That's my lil bro Marx Blood" he pointed to the small boy.

"The girl next to him is my lil sis Marla Blood" he pointed to the female with long red hair, wearing a red sun dress.

"And finally that's Mariaz Blood, she's my…"

"Oh she's must be your other little sister!" the pigtailed girl said as the air went silent; Marco looked at the girl, mouthed agape at what she had just said. Clearing his throat he looked back at the smaller girl, "Um no actually she's my big sister" he said and the girl gave a surprised looked.

"Wow that's weird, I would never suspect because she's so small" she said and the others looked over at Mariaz who seemed to be keeping her cool, which was a surprise to them.

"Well anyway it was nice meeting you, sorry we can't talk more but we really have to be…going" he said rather quickly as he grabbed his siblings and began a sprint down the road.

"Ah! Bye if you need anything I'm here!" she called down the road but they we're already gone.

"What a weird bunch" she said as her dog gave a bark of agreement

-The Next Day-

"Did you hear about what happened yesterday?"

"I heard he died last night, apparently he had been sick for a couple of days"

"Didn't he lose his wife a few days before?"

"It's so sad we should go visit"

The red haired female placed her basket down on the counter bringing the cashiers attention to her and away from the village gossip.

"Will this be it for today?" he asked and the woman only nodded as she opened her wallet and handing the man the money.

"So you're our new resident" he smiled at her passing her the groceries, "Have a good…day" he said but she was already out the door. Walking down the road, passing by buildings, the sound of whispers and gossip echoed on the wind and into her ear, though she ignored it. Every word was the same and all seemed to be about one person or another.

As she made her way done the road she couldn't help noticing the strange sense in the air,

"Right, relaxing" she said to herself as she returned to her walk. As she continued down the road she couldn't shake the feeling like there was something or someone looking at her.

In the middle of the woods in a rather large house decorated completely in red and gold, three of the four siblings busied themselves moving furniture and unpacking boxes.

"Can someone please tell me again why we didn't bring any servants with us?" the smaller boy said as he put books away in the large bookshelf.

"Don't be so sour little bro were on vacation remember" the older brother said, "Hey sis where does the couch go?" he called into the house, "It goes in the living room upstairs" she deadpanned as the bro grinned before caring the couch upstairs.

"This is tedious" the boy said placing the next few books on the top shelf, "Marla's back" he said, the door opened revealing the long haired sibling, "I brought food" she said with a low tone shutting the door before walking into the next room.

"Hey sis how was shopping?" Marco smiled as he walked down the steps, Mariaz not far behind him. Marla returned from the kitchen, a rather tired look on her face.

"Fine" she said before joining in on unpacking the items into the house.

The next few days the heat was sweltering as usual for summers in Sotoba, on this particular day the Marco dragged his siblings out for what he called summer fun, much to the discernment of his siblings. As they walked through the town they couldn't help, like every day, but here the new rumors and gossip that seemed to fill the town.

"See isn't this better than being locked up in that house all day!" Marco laughed as his siblings gave him the saw unemotional look.

"Oh come on sour pusses what do you guys want to do?" he asked as the three looked at each other, "And no you can't go back home" he said and the three groaned before one replayed "How about going to the library" it was Mariaz who made the suggestion

"Okay the library it is, you guys go on a head I'll meet you there" he said as he began racing down the road leaving his siblings behind. Skidding to a stop Marco found himself in front of his destination and entered inside.

"You fool!" a loud voice boomed as Marco stood there, "Ah! Sorry dad I was…" a rather timid voice said as the larger of the two stood over him glaring in anger, "You were slacking off again! How do aspect to take over the shop when you keep falling asleep and forgetting your work ethic!" he boomed fire burning in his eyes as the on below shook in terror.

"Forgive me dad!" he begged

"Um, hello" Marco said as the two men looked over toward the door and saw Marco standing there waiving rather nervously.

"I hope I'm not interrupting…but would one of you happen to know who owns this business" he said the larger man stood folding his arms as he looked down at the red haired male, "Yes, I am the owner, Tomio Ookawa" he said greeting the male who just continued to smile, "So tell me what can I do you for" he said and the male gave a short bow.

"My name is Marco Blood; I actually came here to see if you needed any extra help around here" he said and the man blinked at this, "So you're asking if you can work at the shop"

"Yep that's right" he said still keeping his smile, "Hm…well you look like an active young man" he said looking the other, "Well…I like your attitude so I'll give a small job in the shop"

"Really, thanks Mr. Ookawa! I promise I'll work hard!" he said and the man gave a loud laugh, "Now that's what I like too here!" he said but then out of the corner of his eye he caught his son sneaking away, "I wish my son could be like that!" he said as he watched the male scurry away.

"So then when can you start?"

"Well if it's no problem I can start right now" he said this seemed to shock the man, "Well if you're up to the take I have some cases that needs to be brought in" he said pointing to the back and Marco nodded confidently, "Just leave it to me!" he declared and the man nodded

"Now that's what I like too here!"

At the library Mariaz combed through the books of the many shelves that lined them. As she ran over each of the books her eyes seemed to narrow.

"These books are out of order" she said pulling out a couple of books, "This is a mystery novel and this is a…romantic comedy" she looked through the many books and found books of many genres in the wrong place. With a deep grunt she moved walking up towards the front desk where the librarian was, he was average looking though he looked rather distressed at the moment.

Clearing her throat she caught the man's attention, "Um, yes may I help you" he said in a timid voice, "Yes, I was looking around at some of the shelves and I noticed many of your books are out of order"

"Oh, my apologies…you see I'm new here, I was actually just a regular worker until the head librarian, Yuzuki, passed away a couple of weeks ago" he explained in a meek voice, "I was his apprentice and when he did I was appointed head librarian" he said but a frown instantly form, "Though I have to admit I done a terrible job as a librarian. All the books keep getting moved and placed in the wrong shelves it's too much keeping up with them all and…" as he suddenly stopped when the red haired girl placed her hand up,

"Listen while I never make it a habit to fix the messes of others, I'm making it a personal reason of mine to fix this place up" she said and the man blinked in confusion, "Now then we'll have to remove every book off each shelf, then we'll need to categorize and organize each book by genre, name…" she looked over seeing the man still standing there, "Why are you standing there"

"We'll I…"

"Listen we have a lot of work to do so…let's get to work" she said and began taking books down, "Well…"

"Right! Coming!" he scrambled from behind the desk and helped the girl take the books down, "Um thank you miss…"

"Blood, Mariaz Blood" she said still taking the books down, she didn't notice as the man smiled at her before continuing the large task.

The siblings found each other again in the middle of town, "Yo sibs!" Marco grinned as they stood together, "Sorry I guess this hasn't been much of a family outing" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Obviously" they said and he continue to embarrassingly grin, "Well you'll be happy to know your big bro got a job!" he said

"What"

"Yeah I got a job at Ookawa's Wine Shop!"

"You mean a liquor store"

"Yep!" he said happily and confidently

"So what have sibs been up too?"

"Hn, I got a job at the library" she said simply as her sibling looked at her, "Wow"

"What about you?" she looked at Marla who shrugged, "I'm now working at the lumber yard" she said and siblings gave similar short groans.

"And what about you little bro" Marco squatted down to look his brother in the eyes…well eye. The boy looked at him with a clear face.

"Well anyway, I'm hungry!" Marco grinned as the other siblings gave a short sigh, "So what do you guys feel like"

"I could go for some meat" Marla said as her siblings grunted in agreement, "Alright meat it is, now then let's go hunting"

"Or we could go to the market" Marla pointed towards the butcher shop and his heart seemed to plummet, "Ah man that's no fun" he said as he sluggishly followed his siblings into the market.

"Hello what can I do for you?" the butcher said as the siblings looked over the selection, "Hmm, we'll need some beef" Marla said and the butcher nodded, "Okay how much…"

"We'll also need some pork, lamb, rabbit, chicken…" she began naming more meat before her brother intervened, "Just give use ten…make that twenty pounds of every meat you have" Marc said as the butcher gasped, his eyes blinking in shock. After making their large purchase the siblings, mostly Marco, carried the food back to their house.

"Man I can't wait to taste this meat!" Marco grinned as his siblings rolled their eyes, "Wow it got dark quick"

"It's much cooler now" he said as they walked up the long path, it was quite as they continued their walk, pairs of red eyes followed them.

…..to be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Reign; Chapter 2: Unwanted Blood

The skillet sizzled as more meat was tossed into the pan the meat cooked with the vegetables as steam filled the air. After the cooking was done the large food was spread across the table as the four siblings sat at the table.

"This looks so yummy! Let's eat!" Marco smiled happily tying his napkin around his neck, but as he reached for the food, his hand was stopped by Marla.

"What's up sis?"

"We have to pray first" said Mariaz as Marco gave a disappointed groan but went with it. Bowing their head their heads in silence a silent prayer was spoken.

"Now we can eat!" Marco said and he dug in, stacking his plate with one of everything. Marla did the same and the two began devouring their food like a pact of animals. Marla though was a bit more cordial with her eating, stopping to take wipe her face before sinking her teeth back in the meat. Marco however stuffed his face with every bite. He ripped away at the cooked flesh sometimes taking a piece of bone.

Mariaz and Marx used their knife and fork to cut into their food.

"Hey Marla wanna have an eating contest?" Marco said in mid chew, there was a gleam in her eyes and soon the two began stuffing their faces in an inhuman speed.

"Which do you think will choke first?" Marc said bringing a piece of beef up to his mouth, chewing it slowly before swallowing.

"Hard to say, but I am not doing the hemlock again" she said swallowing a piece of chicken before grabbing another piece. As the, semi-normal, dinner continued there was a sudden knocking.

"Who could be here at this time of night" Mariaz drowned as Marc shrugged, "the knocking seem to continue.

"I guess I'll get it" Mariaz said rising from the table, "I'm going too" Marx said, a questioning look forming on Mariaz face.

"You think I want to stay and watch this train" he pointed to the two still in their contest, "Good point" she said , but not even halfway across the room a hacking noise filled their ears. Turning back it appeared that Marco was choking, his face was flushed and he was hitting against his chest.

Mariaz gave an annoyed groan as she walked back to the table, "See this is what you get for not chewing" she chastised her brother as he continued to choke. With a role of her eyes she and her sister began trying to help him. While the two tried to help their brother Marx was left to answer the continuous knocking. As he walked toward the front; he opened the door he was met with the sight of no one there.

"Hmm" he looked out into the darkness of night, his eyes searching to find no one was there. He was about to go back inside when he felt something, a presence.

"Hello there" a voice called, looking forward towards the forest, it was dark and empty, but just as he was about to turn back again when a chuckle filled his ears.

"Who's there?" he said looking back into the forest, suddenly a figure stepped out of the forest, dressed in a long white robe, he looked to be an older male, but there was something not right about him.

"Who are you?" h asked as the man stood there, a smile on his face as his eyes, black, looked at him. He raised his hands motioning for the boy to come outside.

Marc stood there watching as the man continue to motion for him and as red eyes looked at him a small scowl formed on his face. He knew what he wanted, but he would play along with it. Taking a step outside the man's smile seemed to widen with each step the boy took towards him. The boy was now standing in front of him.

The man held his warm face as he bent down to look at the boy, reaching his hands up he reached toward him, his smile widening revealing sharp canines. But as his hands made contact with Marx he pushed back landing on his butt on the ground. His face looked pained, bringing his hands up his eyes widened as blisters and burns littered his pale hands.

"Are you okay mister?" the boy said as the man looked at him, "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" he said as he walked a bit closer to him, the man seemed to scoot away.

"When I was younger I had a nanny who watched me" he started, "Whenever I would get hurt she would always kiss it better…" he began digging in his pocket and down his shirt

"She gave me something and told me whenever I get hurt to kiss the wound with this" the man's eyes widened when the boy brought out a necklace out of his shirt, a silver-like cross hanging from the thin chain.

"You look pale" he said walking closer as the man scooted away, "Could it be you don't like this" his question was confirmed as the man flinched at the sight of the cross.

"I don't like seeing creatures in pain" he said raising his head as an eerie glow incased his eyes, "I think I'll put you out of your misery" there was a click and the man gasped as a gun was now pointed at his face.

"Now…repent" he said finger on the trigger, "Marc where are you?" a voice called as the door opened suddenly, Marc turned quickly back towards the house, "Hey bro what are you doing outside?" Marco walked outside as Marc stood in front of the forest. Turning around he found the man was gone and with a huff he put the gun away along with the cross.

He walked back towards the house stopping to the side of his brother, "You two better not have eaten all the meat" he said before entering back in front of the house. Marco stood there scratching his head before shutting the door.

The next day the four siblings went to their summer jobs, except for Marc who was left alone since he was too young to have a job. He spent the day wondering around the village, though he had a certain mission in mind. The other night was still on his mind, his encounter with the strange 'man' seem to confirm his suspicion he had about the seemingly peaceful village. There was a dark presence, a cloud, hovering over the village that left a pungent smell of blood and death in the air.

He had tried to talk to the people, though most of them just looked at him and patted his head and called him 'cute' or 'smart for his age', they were utterly useless in his mind. So he decided to go another root, if they wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know he would get the information his way.

Finding a good spot the boy sat on a bench outside one of the businesses. In his time in the village he noticed many people came passed this part of town and decided it would be a good place to get his information. Taking out his book and pencil he started writing down things trying not to appear to suspicious.

He looked up from his book to see a group of elderly seniors sitting opposite from him, one of the ladies looked over towards him. She smiled and waved toward him, being polite he waived back.

'What a cute little boy' the lady thought, a gloomy feeling came over Marc but he kept a seemingly innocent look on his face.

"What a cute little boy" she said and the others looked at Marc nodding and smiling at him.

"Did you hear another person died last weak?"

"I know I she was such a nice woman"

"I hate to go to another funeral"

"She was so young too, the family must be crushed"

As the people spoke Marc sat there fining reading as he tried to listen in on their conversation.

'All this death is so sad' the elderly woman thought

'Maybe I should move out of the town, so many others have' a man thought

'I hope it isn't an epidemic'

"You know I've been hearing rumors" one of the females spoke, "They think it's the work of that family that moved into the house a few weeks ago"

"A family?" Marc said silently, curiosity peaked he got up from his spot and walked over toward the elderly people, "Excuse me?" he said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Yes, my I help you little boy?" the elderly woman said as Marc smiled, "I'm sorry for bothering you but may I ask a question?"

"Such a polite boy, sure what do you want to know?" she smiled as Marc smiled, "Do you know who lives in that big castle up there?" he pointed towards the castle like mansion that sat on the high hill.

"Oh, let me see, yes I believe the Kanemasa household" she said as her friends nodded, "Yes they moved him a couple of weeks ago"

"Yes there's a man, a woman, their little girl, and a servant I believe. Though they keep to themselves"

"I've never seen them out in the day, only at night" the elderly man said with a suspicious tone, "Oh don't mind him he's caught up in the town gossip"

"Yes, now who might you be little boy?" she inquired as Marc smiled again, "I'm Marc Blood, I recently moved here with my siblings" he introduced himself to the elderly people.

"Excuse me I have to go, thank you for answering my question" he bowed politely before walking away from the elderly group. Once he was a good distance away he dropped his smile, "Kanemasa" he said stopping in the middle of the road to look at house that seem to shadow over the village. The home itself was like an enigma, something that didn't appear to belong in a place like Sotoba.

As crimson eyes stared up at the village he felt another presence, another thing that didn't belong with these people, humans. If he wanted more answer he had to keep looking, the people in the village didn't seem like they would help him or be any help to him. But there was some shred of hope, through his search he found that there were some, only a few, that held a suspicion that there was something suspicious going on and may be of use to him should the necessity come up.

Looking back up at the house he came to a conclusion he decided he needed to see this so called source of the problem the villagers kept squawking about. But how would he go about it, he could go up to the house and say, 'Hi I'm new here and just wanted to ask, is one of you killing of people in the village?', yeah that would work so well. He needed a guise, someone he could get into the house without being notice.

At the library Mariaz had finished stacking the books, it was annoyingly silent in the library, and no one was there besides her. It was well into the afternoon and the head librarian hadn't showed up yet. It not like she cared or anything, she was annoyed that she had to do all the stacking by herself. Shaking her head she left the shelf and went towards the front desk. Looking around she searched for a something to write on. Finding a small sticky not she wrote down a letter, grabbing her bag she placed a sign on the door before locking the doors to the shop.

'Closed for personal purposes' it read and she left the shop. She decided it would be best to return home, maybe she should go and find her co-worker…she shook her head again. On her way home she passed by a Rice Shop and she suddenly felt something was strange. Stopping she looked up at the small shop, her crimson eye focused on the window up top. She wanted to walk away, but something told her to stay. With in inner sigh she took a deep breath and entered the shop. The inside looked was relatively normal, no one seemed to be there. As she walked further inside she thought she heard something coming from upstairs. Silently she found her way to a staircase that must lead upstairs, she began walking up and true to her suspicion she found herself apparently in an upstairs house.

She noticed a light on and voices talking, walking closer she stood in the door way as others looked to be in mourning. There was a woman, two males, and an elderly man though her sight was mostly on the one on the bed. It was a child, a dying a child.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid your son is dead" one of the men said, he looked to be a doctor of some sort, though he was quite young. The others began to have a break down at the news, tears brimming from their eyes.

"I'm sorry for your lose" the doctor said trying to hide his sadness, as the family grieved over the boy's death, the doctor looked over and his brown eyes noticed a figure standing just outside the door. He was about to speak when the red cloaked figure raised a hand slowly, one finger touching their lips and made a shushing noise.

The doctor eyes slowly widened, everything seemed to slow down before even he became still. The figure glided across the room was now standing in front of the bed and over the child. Their crimson eye looked down upon the child, scanning over his form before stopping toward his neck, on the side held two puncture wounds. Reaching down the figure placed a hand on the wound and as they made contact the wounds made a sizzling noise before completely sealing up. Bring their hand up they raised it over the boy's body moving it back and forth before lowering it.

Once done the figure glided backwards and stood back in place at the door frame; time began again.

"My I help you?" the young doctor said as the girl in the door frame stepped out as the other family members turned to notice her.

"I apologize for the intrusion" she apologized, "I heard noises upstairs and thought someone could help me" she said.

"Well I'm afraid you've come at a bad time and…" he stopped as a coming noise filled the room, everyone turned around, their eyes widened and they gasped at the sight.

"HIROMI!" the family gasped in disbelief as they watched boy rise slowly from the bed, his eyes holding a tired look in them, he looked round and blink, "Mom, dad, granddad? Why is everyone in my room?" he said tirelessly before being pulled into a deep hug by his mother and father.

"It's a miracle!" the granddad said wiping away a few tears from his eyes.

"Sorry for disrupting, I'll show myself out" the red head girl said as the doctor turned toward her just as she was leaving. The doctor quickly followed after her, down the steps he rushed just in time to see the girl walk out of the shop.

"Hey wait!" he called as he ran outside the house, he stood in the door frame panting as the girl now stood in front of the house. It was silent as they looked at each other, red into brown.

"Who are you?" he said as the girl looked at him with an even look on her face, "Mariaz Blood" she simply said as the man looked at her, suspicion hidden in his eyes.

"I'm Toshio Ozaki, I'm a doctor in this village" he said as the girl looked at him, "You look so young"

"Tell me what you were doing, back there?" he asked as the girl remained calm in her look, "I don't know what you mean?"

"You know that boy upstairs; he was dead only moments before you arrived" his voice was nervous and there was a bead of sweat falling from the side.

"I thought someone in there could help me" she began, "I was looking for someone who knew how I could reach the librarian who works at the library" she said as the doctor eyes seem to narrow at bit. It was becoming doctor as the sun was setting over the horizon.

"As for the boy..." her head fell upon the darkening sky, "They come from the darkness, they drink the red from warm souls…hmm" she faced back to the doctor who gulped as the girl came closer. Reaching into her bag she pulled out something, on closer look it appeared to be a pen of some sort. Moving passed the doctor she began scribbling on something on the door.

"Hey what are you doing!" he grabbed her shoulder pulling her back, looking where she wrote he found no trace of writing. Standing there, an eerie feeling came over him, gripping his fist he turned to find the girl gone.

'Mariaz Blood…'

"See you tomorrow Mr. Ookawa! Night" Marco said closing the door to the wine shop, "You know your way to loud" he suddenly jumped at the sudden voice looking around he suddenly noticed his siblings standing against the side of the shop.

"Man you guys almost gave me a heart attack" he calmed his nerves, "But awe, you guys came to pick me up from work I'm touched!" he smiled as his siblings rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"So what have my bro and sis's been up too?" he said as the siblings had a silent look on their faces, "Um did I miss something?"

"Well I'm no longer working at the lumber yard" Marla said as her brother gave her a surprised looked, "For real, what happened?"

"Well the man you haired me apparently became ill, someone from town came by and gave us the news" she passed for a minute, "The owner, Yasuyuki Ootsuka, apparently died." She said as her siblings looked at her.

"Man that's rough" Marco scratched his head, "You know I overheard my boss today, apparently some woman from a town over passed away too."

"What's so weird about that?"

"Nothing except her husband and brother-in-law had died just recently, I don't know just gettin a strange vibe a guess"

"What about you Mariaz, you seem rather perplexed" Marc inquired as his sister leaned against the shop, a solemn aura about her.

"The head Liberian didn't show up today"

"That doesn't sound so bad" Marco said as his sister gave a light groan, "That wasn't strange to me either, but returning home a passed a rice shop and discovered a family grieving over their died son" she said and now eyes were on her.

"Man that's sad" Marco said as Mariaz took a short breath, "The boys alive" she said and a surprised look came over the others faces.

"There something strange going on in this village" she said pulling herself from the wall, "When I saw the boy I noticed he had two puncture wounds on his throat" she said the siblings looked at her, listening as she spoke. "Also he appeared to have been missing a considerable amount of blood" she said

"Missing…blood?"

"Is that strange to you Marco?" Marla looked at her brother who nodded, "Yeah I think I heard someone talking about someone from another village who had died from…what was it Amnia or something like that"

"You mean Anemia" Marc said as his siblings looked down as the boy was deep in thought, "Hmm that would explain a lot"

"Something on your mind?"

"Last night…a guy came to our house, apparently he waited for someone in the house or rather he was trying to draw out someone from the house" he explained, "When I left the house and approached him he attempted to attack me, but when I flashed him this" he pulled out his silver cross, "He ran away, he looked as though he was in pain"

"Missing blood, puncture wounds, silver crosses, creepy people from the forest, man this is starting to sound like some bad horror film" Marco said folding his arms, "So what do we do?"

"Not sure, what do you do in a place filled with death and smelling of blood?" Mariaz looked at her siblings as they stood in a circle.

"Man what a drag, I thought I would get to relax, but no some kinda freaky blood sucking thing has to come along and mess with our vacation" he groaned as his siblings just look at him, "Be quite you…"

Marla suddenly turned, her ears twitching as her eyes looked back and forth. "Hey sis what's up?" Marco inquired but received no answer as his sister darted down the street.

"Yo Marla what the hell!" he said as he raced after her, "Great now we have to run" Marc said as he and Mariaz followed after their siblings.

In a house on the other side of the town, the house was dark and everyone appeared to be sleep. Suddenly there was a light laughter and then the door to the house suddenly came open. Out of the house came a young boy, no more than 6, walked outside dressed only in his pajamas.

"Susumu…" a voice called out as the boy looked to the forest, a pair of red eyes glowing from the darkness, "Susumu come here, come to mama" the voice beckoned as the boy began moving slowly toward the hypnotic voice.

"That's right come to mama" the voice called as a toothy smile formed on the woman's face, as the boy got closer the woman reached out her pale clawed hands in an embrace. Suddenly the woman gasped as something came down between her and her son and as she looked toward her son she found he was gone.

"Su-Susumu!" he called coming from the forest, her eyes looked noticing the shining steel axe that was embedded in the ground. As she looked around for the boy, the moon decided to peek from the clouds, her eyes looked upwards and widened as she noticed someone standing on the roof. Her long red hair flowing with the nightly breeze,

"Who are you?" the blue haired woman called up before her eyes fell on her arms or rather what was in them, "Susumu!" she cried as the woman's crimson eyes fell on the woman below, "Give me my son!" she demanded as the female scoffed before jumping off the roof. She effortlessly landed to the ground in front of the woman who gasped again in shock.

"Wha…" the red haired female scoffed again, "Hey Marla!" a voice called, three figures came running up toward the one now known to be Marla. Seeing the others the woman made a pained face before running into the forest.

"Hey what's with the kid?" Marco inquired as his sister remained silent thrusting the boy into the larger males hands, "Here hold him" she said before heading back into the forest, "Hey sis wait!" he called as his sister rushed into the forest leaving the three.

The woman ran through the forest, she ran and ran, not even looking back. As she exited through the other side she stopped to catch her breath, though she really didn't need to breath.

"Hey Nao how was your hunt?" a voice said, looking up a group of people, just like she, stood looking at the woman as she exited the forest.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" another voice said as the one called Nao stood, "My task was interrupted" she said and the others looked at her.

"What do you mean interrupted? Didn't you bite your son?"

"No, someone stopped me before I could get close to him" she said and others looked back and forth at each other.

"Who stopped you?"

"I don't know I never saw them"

"Them? I thought you said there was only one stopped you"

"It was one, but soon others came and I had to retreat and…" she suddenly stopped talking as something jumped from the forest, flying over the others before landing on the other side of the group who gasped in shock.

"Hey there everybody!" a chipper voice said as he stood in front of the group, dressed in a yellow track suit, the muscled blue haired, yellowed eyed male looked at the group who now became silent.

"Nao failed to turn her son" a voice said from inside the group, out of the group of people stood a young teen girl with bright pink hair in two ponytails, she was dressed rather fashionably, she stuck out from the others.

"Megumi" one of them said as Megumi just huffed rather like a child, "Is that right, Nao" he looked at the woman who gulped, her eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry Tatsumi-san, but someone stopped me before I could drink his blood" she said meekly as the male looked at her.

"Oh and who might that be?" he inquired as the woman passed for a minute, "I don't know she appeared out of nowhere and then others came…and I was forced to retreat.

As the conversation continued, Marla scanned through the group, all their eyes on her. There was something wrong with this group, something night right. Their skin was pale and their eyes were red in a black hue. Her eyes stopped suddenly, falling on one of the males in the group, 'You…isn't that Yasuyuki Ootsuka?' she looked at the man who was supposed to be dead.

'Hn' she moved some hair out of her face, 'They all smell of death and blood" she said and eyes widened at the statement, 'I can't hear a pulse from any of them' her eyes seem to glow with the moonlight

Turning around she raced back into the forest and disappeared with the darkness,

Back at the house, Marc and Marco stood outside as Mariaz was somewhere around the house, Marla jumped out of the bushes and landing back with the others.

"What happened" Marc asked as Marla stood back up, "It would appear that our suspicions were correct…where's Mariaz?" she looked not seeing her sister.

"She put the boy back to bed" he said as Marla looked forward as Mariaz exited the house and now stood with her siblings.

"How's the boy?"

"He's fine, although…"

"He had the same puncture wounds I saw on a young boy this afternoon"

"Blood drained" Marc said as she gave a confirming grunt, "I managed to seal off the wound so he should recover" she said with a sigh, "What if those…things come back?" Marco said with a worried tone, "Not likely I managed to put a Hogofū on the house. I also put a cloak on the boy and the rest of the family for good measure" she explained, "It won't come back"

"We should get home, now" she said as she walked toward the forest, the others silently followed behind her before disappearing into the forest darkness.

Next time, _Crossed Blood_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; The story line might be off, but eh, I don't own Shiki.

Blood Reign; Chapter 3: Crossed Blood

After the confrontation last night; the four siblings to spend the day searching the village of Sotoba along with the surrounding towns. They decided to meet in the library; Mariaz had put up the close sign so they wouldn't be disturbed. Standing around a table Mariaz has taken out a map of the village she had found in the back and placed it on the table.

"Alright this is the village of Sotoba, it's the biggest and central area surround by other villages" Mariaz said pointing to Sotoba, "In all there are five villages; Sotoba, Yamairi, Mizobe, and finally Tomobiki. Each of these villages people are either dying or going missing on what is called 'mysterious' circumstances" she said as her siblings looked at the map.

"So where do we start first?"

"First we need more information on what were dealing with" she pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on the table, it was a photograph. "This is the dean of the hospital in Sotoba, Toshio Ozaki" she pointed to the picture of the man, "I think he might have some vital information were looking for" she said as her siblings remained silent.

At the Sotoba Clinic,

"Well I'm happy to say Susumu has made a full recovery" Toshio said putting his stethoscope back around his next, "Thank you doctor" a man said rubbing his sons head with a relieved look on his face.

"I just glad he's okay" the doctor said as the man nodded, "I understand, after his mother past…the thought of losing him, thank you Ozaki-san" he thanked him again, "Come on Susumu let's get home" he said picking the boy up and walking toward the door, "See-ya Mikiyasu" Toshio waved as the man and his son left.

With a sigh he returned to his charts, "Doctor?" a voice called grabbing the doctors attention toward the door, in the door frame stood a woman dressed in a white nurses uniform, she had long green hair.

"Yes Ritsuko" he said as the nurse entered, "Sorry to disturb you, but there's someone here to see you" she said as the doctor looked at her, "Who?"

"I don't know but I believe she said her name was…Mariaz" the doctor's eyes widened for a second, his thoughts remembering the red haired girl from the rice shop, "Are you okay sir?" Ritsuko asked as Ozaki shook himself out of his thoughts, "Fine, I just remembered something. Please bring the visitor to my office"

"Well, I apologize but I told her you might be busy, so she left me this number to give to you" she reached into her front pocket and handed the doctor a piece of paper, "She asked if you could call her when you can"

"Thank you Ritsuko" he said as the female nodded and smiled before leaving the man in the room. Gripping the paper he read over the number, a somber look falling on his face as vision of crimson red filled his head.

"Mariaz Blood" he gripped tighter on the paper, "Just who are you?"

It was now dusk, the sun was now setting and soon it would be dark. The four siblings stood on the road that leads upwards to the house on the hill, Kanemasa castle.

"So were really doing this?" Marco said as they stared up at the castle above, "Don't ask stupid questions" Mariaz said, "I think it's time we met our neighbors" looking further up a silhouette stood in the window looking at the figures below.

As they prepared to walk up they suddenly noticed as three figures came walking up the road, once the two groups saw each other, the other three stopped.

"Hey I recognize you, your Kaori right!" Marco said as the girl in the group nodded. In an instant Marco moved and was now in front of the group of three, "Oh hello you're…Marco right?" she asked as the male nodded happily. Suddenly the male gave a cry as he was pulled back by his ears, "You're too loud" she said squeezing harder on the male's ear.

"Hey Marla, owe! Let go sis!" he flailed before his sister let go of his ear, rubbing it the male made a pouting face at his sister before turning back to the group.

"So anyway Koari what brings you out this time of night?" he inquired before turning to the two other males with here, "Hey there!" he greeted them.

"Oh um, this is my brother Akira" she pointed to the younger, brown haired boy who waved to the older male, "And this is our friend Natsuno" she motioned toward the scowling purple haired teen.

"Well nice too meet you, I'm Marco Blood" he introduced himself and gave a wide smile, "And these three are my sibs"

"I'm Mariaz Blood" she introduced herself

"I'm the third oldest, Marla Blood" the long haired female introduced herself simply.

"I'm the youngest, Marc Blood" the small boy introduced himself. "We're the Blood family, we recently moved here and thought it was time to meet our new neighbors" he said as the two groups looked at each other.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, if you're ever in the neighborhood or the forest really, why don't you guys come visit!" he offered as the three stood there a bit taken aback by the males very, out there personality.

Looking back the male began to jump noticing his siblings walking away, "Hey wait for me!" he sprinted toward his siblings, "Oh wait" he rushed back toward the group and handing them each something, "Here you go" he said as he watched the teens look over what they were given. They looked like little soldier statues, "What are these?"

"Think of them as welcoming gifts!" he said as the three looked at him, "Marco!"

"Sorry! Have a good night" he called running to catch up to his siblings, he suddenly skidded to a halt again turning he continued to run in place, "Make sure you carry those with you they'll keep you safe or give you luck I can't remember which, still…will you wait for he!" he rushed again toward his siblings leaving the three teens in the road.

"Weird" they said simultaneously as they continued back the other way

In the forest the four siblings stopped in the middle of a clearing, "I thought we were going to check out the Kanemasa house" Marco said, "Change of plans we need to get back to the house" Mariaz said as the brother gave her a confused look.

"Were going to grab some supplies from the house" she said turning to walk back towards the path,

"Man this is becoming more trouble than it's worth" Marco said as he followed behind.

After a quick stop at the house the four stood in front of the house, "Alright let's do a quick supply check, Water"

"Check"

"Tags" Check

"Brushes" Check

"Flashlights, lanterns, and necklaces"

"Check, check, and check" as she check off things on the notepad she looked back up at her siblings, "Alright will split up and check the forest for anything suspicious, make sure to right down anything you find anything" she explained as her siblings nodded

"What if we run into them?" Marc's inquired as Mariaz gave a passive look, "We don't want to make a scene, if you run into any of them try to elude them" she said and they nodded again.

"Alright it's almost eleven, let's hurry with our search" she said as the others went their separate ways into the forest. Turning back toward the house Mariaz reached in her bag and placed a tag on the side of the cement gate pillar. With one last look she walked toward the forest.

All through the night the siblings searched through the forest.

With Mariaz; walking through the woods she pointed the flashlight over trees and the ground looking for anything out of the ordinary. As she stepped over a down broken branch she a sound caught her attention, looking back she saw no one was there. She was about to turn back when she heard the sound again, turning quickly she pointed her flashlight at what she believed to be the source of the sound.

"Who's there?" she demanded and watched as someone came out from behind the tree and stood in the line of the flashlight.

"Hey your Natsuno" she said as the violet haired teen covered his eyes from the light, "Do you mind turning the light away, can't see" he said as Mariaz complied

"What are you doing out here?" she said as the teen placed his hands in his pocket, "I could ask you the same thing" he said as the girl made a scowl

"Sorry, I just came out for a walk, I saw the light and got curious" he explained defensively, "So, I told you mine reason, what about you"

"Same as you, I needed to take a walk" she said as the two watched each other, suddenly another sound hit her ears. She began looking back and forth, as Natsuno stood there with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"We got company" she said as the boy stood there looking around, "I don't see anyone" he said looking back and forth into the forest. The girl moved so that she was now right beside the other teen, she grabbed his wrist, "We need to go, now" she pulled on his wrist but stopped as a voice called from the forest.

"Get your hands off him" the voice was bitter and icy, the two looked to the other side of the forest, out of the darkness walked a girl with long pink hair held in two ponytail's and dress in a rather short dress and high-heeled boots.

"Who's she?" Mariaz said looking at the girl who seemed to be glaring right at her, "Don't touch my Natsuno" she bite out as Mariaz looked at her impassively.

"A friend of yours" she looked back as Natsuno gave a huff, "Not really" he said as the girl gave a toothy smile as more glowing eyes peered from the darkness.

"That is not good"

'Damn it' she grabbed his hand again, "Come on" she pulled as the two made a sprint into the forest

Marla was running through the woods, her feet pounding against the forest floor as the scenery flew past her. As she jumped in a clearing she came to a skidding halt sensing something coming towards her, jumping back landed on the ground as someone came from out of the bushes, as she stood their something cold touch her arm. With a twist of her body she managed to kick the person off. Standing there she was now in the middle of two males, both pale and staring toward her.

'Shit' she taught as more eyes peered from around her, as they closed in she jumped and raced back toward the house. But suddenly a sound caught her attention, "Help!" a voice called as she again came toward a skidding halt. As the call for help continued, she gave a defeated groan before running back the opposite way.

Marco was on the opposite side of the forest, he was looking back and forth, rather nonchalantly. As he looked through the forest he thought he heard something moving. Stopping he looked around back and forth,

"Yo is there anyone out there!" he called but got no replay, as he turned around he saw something walking out of the forest and instantly recognized the brown haired boy, "Hey Akira!" he said as the boy looked at him, "Hey your Marco right, what are you doing out here?" he asked as the male gave a grin and hardy laugh, "Not much just thought I take a walk"

"Hey what are doing out here and…with a bat?" he said as the boy looked down at the bat, "Nothing! I was…looking for my sister she we came in together, but we got separated" he said rather rudely, "That still doesn't explain the bat"

"It's for protection; you know from wild animals" he said as Marco blinked rapidly, "Okay I believe you" he put up his hands defensively. Suddenly another sound caught the larger male's attention, "Did you hear that?" Marco said looking around, "I didn't hear anything" Akira said looking around; their eyes feel on the forest, suddenly their eyes widened as pairs of glowing orbs looked at them from the darkness.

"Um do you see the glowing eye things looking at us?" Marco said nervously as the young boy nodded slowly, "Damn!" he said grabbing the boy who yelled in shock as he was hoisted over the males shoulders, before he could protest he was off in a huff of smoke.

"Hey where are we going? Slow down" the boy cried as they raced through the forest, "No time talk, run now!" he said quickly before exiting the forest, with a jump he landed right in front of the large house and rushed until he was inside the gate.

"Ha where safe!" he declared as Akira now lay on the ground, apparently out cold, "Hey kid you okay, kid?" he poked the boy who was out cold.

"Crap, I hope my sibs are okay" he said as he looked back toward the forest. Feet ran through the forest not knowing if those things were coming after them.

"Where are we going?" Natsuno said as he was pulled by the red haired girl, "My house"

"Why?" he inquired as they continue to run, "I'll explain later just keep running" she said as the two turned the down another path.

"Hehe you can't escape" a high voice chuckled happily as Mariaz looked to see the pink haired girl running on the other side of the tree lines.

Coming to a conclusion she came to a stop jerking Natsuno to stop as well, "What the hell are you doing?" he said as they turned to see the group of them standing not to from them, Megumi right in the front with the same idle smile.

"Giving up" she giggled as Mariaz just spite to the side, "Hardly" she said as Megumi and her stared each other down, with a quick motion she reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper holding it between her paper.

Natsuno and 'them' looked at the girl in silence, "What are you going to do?" Natsuno stood behind her, "Like I said I'll explain later" a red glow emitted from the paper, pulling back the girl through the paper that flew towards the group only to stop in mid air before bursting outwards into bits of paper and formed together into what appeared to be paper birds,

"What are those things?" Natsuno looked wide eyed as the birds surrounded them, "They'll keep them back, let's move" she said pulling the other back into the forest.

"Oh no you don't!" Megumi hissed as ran after them, at this the birds blocked her path, "Get out of my way" she hissed again swatting as the birds continued to box them in.

"What did you do back there?" Natsuno said, "You know you're the second person to ask me that, keep running" she said and the two managed to get out of the forest and had passed the pillars into the Bloods home.

Natsuno gasped trying to catch his breath, "Natsuno!" a voice called, looking up he saw Akira, Marco, and Marc standing in front of him.

"Your okay" he said with a relieved smile, "You guys okay?" Natsuno inquired as the others nodded, "Yeah Marco saved me" he said as Marco waived, "No problem I'm just glad we got away from those things" he sighed as Natsuno nodded before looking around, "Wait…where's Kaori?" he said as Mariaz looked up, "Marla isn't here either" she said looking toward her siblings, "I haven't seen her" he said as she turned to her little brother who just shook his head.

"Damn it, she must still be in there" Natsuno growled looking back to the forest, "We have to go in and save her"

"What about those things, you'll be out numbered"

"I don't care that's my sister!" Akira said to the small boy, "Bro he's right" as they tried to come up with a plan something bolted out of the forest landing right in front of the group who gasped.

"Marla your okay!", Marco smiled happily as he watched his sister place something on the ground, "Kaori!" the other two males said coming to the girls side, "She's fine" she said standing up to stand next to Mariaz who was facing the forest.

"Their coming" she said and soon massive glows filled the darkness before figures stepped one after another in front of the house.

The creatures stood on the other side of the gate, with a huff Mariaz turned away walking back toward the house, "Marco get them inside were done here" she said and the male nodded before helping Akira bring his sister inside the house and as the last of them enter the door slammed shut.

"There's so many of them" Akira said looking out of the window, as Natsuno scowled recognizing many of the people in the group.

"Why aren't they attacking coming in and attacking us?" Akira asked Natsuno continued to peer out of the window, "They can't" Marc said drawing the attention of the others, "They can't inside unless someone invites them in" he explained as the others gasped.

"We should be safe for now" Mariaz sighed sitting back against the couch, "How is she?" she turned to her sister that was looking over the girl, "She should be fine, she just fainted" she said as Mariaz nodded. She looked as the two continued to look out towards the group of creatures who turned out to be people who used to be their friends and neighbors.

"Ah man, Megumi, Nao-san, Masao, they even got Tohru!" Akira said as Natsuno looked at his once friends with sadness and anger, "Damn it!" he pounded against the door.

"You should stay here until morning" Mariaz said as Akira and Natsuno looked at her, "Before you ask, it's not safe to go back out there while 'their' out there" Marc said as Natsuno eyes narrowed a bit, "I heard you refer to them by name, I'm guessing you know them" he inquired as Natsuno gripped his jeans, "I see so they were friends and neighbors of yours" he said and his eyes snapped open, "Wait how did you…"

"Know, you think too much" he said and Natsuno gasped looking at the boy, "Who are you four?" Natsuno said as Akira looked between him and the siblings.

"Us…we're just four siblings here on vacation" she said rising from her seat on the couch, "There are spare bedrooms upstairs pick one without a sign on the door" she said, "If you're hungry there's food in kitchen. If you don't mind I'm tired, goodnight" she said before leaving the group.

"Yeah I think I'm going to hit the hay too, I'm drained" he said before waving the others goodnight, "I'll take her upstairs" Marla said picking the girl up bridal style, "I'll help too!" Akira said following behind the female, "Night Natsuno!" he said before disappearing upstairs.

Now it was just Marc's and Natsuno, "Aren't you going to bed?" he said as Marc shrugged from his seat on the couch, "Not tired, besides I think you want to talk" he said as Natsuno looked at him wide eyed, "I'll take that as a yes, man those things are loud" he said looking at the door.

"I don't hear anything"

"I'm not talking about noise, I meant thinking. I can hear them thinking and it's pretty much a one track thought pattern going on out there" he sighed as Natsuno looked at him in disbelief

'Who is this kid?' Natsuno thought

"Listen I don't like being called a kid"

"Wait how did you…"

"Are you deaf I told you I can hear what you're thinking" he repeated as he watched the teen look of shock and huffed.

'You know flies will go in there if you keep gasping like that' Natsuno blinked looking back in forth, 'Calm down I'm just speaking to you on a telekinetic plane. Now do you believe me?" he said folding his arm as the teen slowly nodded.

'Good now listen'

"You should go to bed and do not worry about 'them' outside they can't get in" he said jumping from off the couch.

'Goodnight Natsuno' he said inside the boys head, leaving the boy alone.

Next time; Cold Blood


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Reign; Chapter 4; Cold Blood

"Are they still out there?" Mariaz asked as her sister stood watching out the window, "Only a few, some left a while ago" Marla said as her sister joined her in the window. Dow below she could see them standing below, like statues, the one in front…Megumi, glanced upwards with empty eyes that seem to stared right at Mariaz.

"What should we do?" Marla said as she watched her sister give a huff, "Hn, I'm going to bed, do as you wish" she said before leaving her sister. As Marla looked back down, she gave a soft sigh; the front of the house was empty.

The next morning…

Natsuno and the others were woken up to a rather pleasant smell, as they came down the steps they were met with sight of a full spread of food on the table,

"Well good morning!" Marco greeted them as he and his siblings were all seated at the table, "Come one and get some breakfast" he said as the three looked at each other before sitting at the table.

"Hope you guys are hungry, eat as much as you like we have plenty" he said as the others looked at all the food, "Thank you" they said respectively.

"After breakfast Marco will escort you home" Mariaz said suddenly before taking another sip of coffee, the three visitors looked at her before Koari said, "Um, thank you"

"Also…I think it would be best for you to stay out of the forest at night" she said rather sternly as silence fell in the room, "Hm, and what will you do if we don't" Natsuno said rather defiantly as all eyes looked at him, then to Mariaz. She remained silent placing her coffee down on the table, "I going to the library, make sure these kids get back to the village" she said rising from her seat and walking towards the door, sparing no further words she left the others.

After dropping the children back at their homes and explaining their absence to their parents, Marco made his way toward the village. He needed to check into work,

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Ookawa" he apologized, "We had a bit of an emergency at the house" he apologized again as the large man stared down at him, "Don't worry about, you can make it up by doing some packing. We're a little short handed today so prepare to do a lot of lifting" Tomio said looking down as Marco smiled nervously before nodding, "Yes sir!" he said before walking rushing outside.

Outside there was a truck already situated in front of the store, going to the back he opened it up and saw the many crates that lined the inside and gave a passive sigh,

"Oh well time to get to work!" he smiled confidently giving his arm good rotate, "Right!" and he attacked the boxes, lifting a stack of three or more of the smaller crates in one hand, while using the other to carry one of the heavier ones.

'At this rate I should be done in time for lunch" he said as he carried the crates to the back of the store, some of the villagers stopped and watched as the male carried the heavy looking crates inside the shop.

"Wow they guys pretty strong, it's almost scary" a man said standing next to Tomio who gave a grunt and nodded, "Does he work for you Tomio-san?"

"Yes he's a new worker of mine" he said as the man owed watching the man continue to unload the large crates and boxes.

It was almost dusk and Marco had well finished the unloading another truck, after which he said goodnight to Mr. Ookawa and his family before leaving the shop. As he walked down the road, he couldn't help how quiet it was.

"Man it's creepy out here" he looked around, not many people were out; actually there was no one out, as his he passed by the police station he caught the steely gaze of a police officer. He smiled and waved to the officer, but the cut of his eyes made him stop before turning to walk away.

'Man what a grump' he thought as he made his way through the village, he stopped for a moment and now stood under a stop light.

'I thought I heard something' he said looking back down the empty road, 'Guess it was nothing' he shrugged it off before walking back down the road. As he passed by a road that overlooked a large field, he gave a quick glance outwards,

'Huh?' turning to look out into the fields he saw someone walking through the large fields of green, he blinked a bit, looking closer he saw what appeared to be a woman. Normally that wouldn't be weird but she looked abnormal. He had to admit she was rather pretty, but there was something off about her. Silently he stood there as he watched the pink haired girl walk into the forest before seemingly disappearing.

"Freaky" he thought before turning back to walk away, he seemed to remain in mid step, a trembling feeling before making a full 360.

'I'm going to kick myself in the morning for this' he gulped before jumping over the guard rail; landing in the fields he made a sprint towards the forest. He stopped behind a group of trees and bushes, peeking between the branches he gave a breathless gasp at what lied in front of him. In the small clearing was a group of 'people', they were pale, yet he could still see a faint glow coming from them. There were a lot of them too, more than 10 possibly 15, still a lot compared to the one him.

As he watched them from his hiding spot he watch as the group continued to stand there, some were talking, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. Suddenly the group seemed to go completely silent as another presence came into view. He was a rather muscled male, with short spiked light blue hair and what looked like ears sticking out of his head. A goofy, toothy smile adorned his face as his yellow eyes looked down at the group.

"What's up everyone, shouldn't you all be hunting?" he said as the group looked at each other, "We were but Nao-san is upset Tatsumi-san?" a man said as the one called Tatsumi looked at the blue haired woman, "What's wrong?" he inquired as the woman looked down casted, "She wanted to go and turn the rest of her family, but.."

"I can't get to them!" she suddenly said clutching herself in despair, "I can't…I try, but every time I try to get close I'm pushed away!" she cried and sobbed as some of the others tried to comfort her.

"The same thing happened at the Murasako home" another person said, "Whenever we try to get close to them we're repelled back"

'Interesting' Tatsumi thought as he looked at the group from the smell rising, "Alright settle down! You all continue with your hunts" he said with a smirk, "I'll handle this whole repelling business is. With more Shiki rising we can't have something blocking us from villager's"

As the man continued to talk Marco tried to hear what they were saying, from where he was and how loud the blue haired male was talking he could make out a few words like,

'Hunt'

'Villagers'

'Shiki…Shiki?', he heard that word somewhere, but where. He scratched his head trying to remember, before something clicked in his head. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a small pamphlet he had always carried around with him.

'Guide of the Supernatural', it wasn't anything special or anything, his grandmother had always told him to carry it around. She would always be screaming on and on about demons and creatures, spirits and things that come back from the depths of death. He thought she was a little paranoid, but now he wasn't about to take any chances.

"Okay let's see here, Shiki, Shiki…Shikigome, Shikome…no. See Okiagari" flipping through the pages he found the passage, "Okiagari; see corpse demon…damn it" turning more pages he found the page, "Okay here we go. Corpse demon; a corpse demon or Shiki 'are undead predators who feed and survive on the blood of humans" as he read the passage he felt a bead f sweat roll down the side of his forehead.

"THEY DRINK BLOOD!" he gasped rather loudly, standing up from his spot in the bushes. All eyes fell on the red haired male, who looked back and forth, before giving an embarrassed 'oops'

"Um, sorry to disturb Oki…okia…Shiki" he apologized putting his hands up defensively itching backwards carefully, "I'll just leave you alone and let you get back too…whatever and let's just pretend like this never happened" he laughed rather nervously. As he turned slowly he was met with more pairs of red in a sea of black. The shiki man hissed making Marco jump back creating a distance, though it didn't do much good, looking back and forth he was surrounded.

'Damn' he thought as the others got closer to the large red head male, "Well now what do we have here?" Tatsumi said rather teasingly as he looked at the red head male who stood there, "You!" a voice called as one of the shiki pushed through the group, "What's up Nao?" Tatsumi said as he watched the woman glare daggers at the male.

"You!" she hissed again as Marco blinked pointing to himself, "Um do I know you?"

"That night…you were with that girl, you took my child, my family away from me!" she said as the others gasped looking at the male in mixed forms of anger.

"Interesting, so you're the one interfering with our hunt" Tatsumi pressed as Marco shook his head, "Interfering? With what I just came to this town for a vacation" he said as Tatsumi cocked an eyebrow.

Tatsumi was about to say something when suddenly Nao ran forward, much to the shock of the others who watch some with gasp, others like Tatsumi smiled as he watched the woman pounce of the male.

"You took my family I'll kill you!" as she came closer, teeth and claws bared, Marco looked with wide eyes and suddenly a memory seemed to flash before his eyes…

_A small child with red hair sits in a large hut as a small woman with long white hair stands before him as she stands in front of a large burning fire._

"_Listen to me carefully boy, I'm about to give you a scared item that you must and will carry with you at all times" the woman said as the boy nodded slightly, "This is a powerful item forged from years of bone and blood…" she read into the fire with her safe and with a flick she pulled out three bands, one large and small that hung from the hook of the staff._

"_These are Akuma no chi-tai, also known as the Demon Blood Orbs" she showed lowered the staff and handing the boy the bands. Looking at her she nodded and motioned for him to put them on. The larger one went around his next and the smaller two went on his left wrist and the other on his left ankle, "This item was forged from scared fire and bond with the blood. They are powerful items and must be treated with the up most respect. Use them wisely child" she said bringing the staff down with a loud thump that shocked the boy"_

Back in the real world, as Nao grabbed hold to Marco, his bands gave off a reddish glow before Nao was repelled back. Tatsumi and the others watched in shock as Nao flew passed them and landing on the ground.

"Oh crap" Marco said looking at the beads on his wrist, "Thank you grandma you crazy old bat" while all eyes were on the girl he decided to make his escape, "I'm out, see ya!"he said before bolting into the forest.

Tatsumi watched as the male ran into the forest, a smug and twisted smile forming on his face, 'Interesting'

"After him!" he called,

Marco ran through the forest, brushing past tree after tree, "I knew this was a bad idea" he panted as he stopped to catch his breath, "Okay I need to think, I'm in a dark forest, who knows how far from the village and I possibly being chased by undead corpses who want to drink my blood" he said frantically as he began passing back and forth.

"Okay my only options are to get back to the house" he looked around the forest, "I think it's that way" he pointed to another path before bolted down the path. As he raced through the forest he spotted an opening in the brush. He smiled as he saw it, bursting through the opening he found himself in another clearing.

"Well at least I'm out of there" he looked around and noticed he was relatively far from Sotoba, "Okay if the village is there, than his house was…over there!" he said able to see the red roof of his house. "Thank God, I going home and taking a good nap" he sighed and began made a hustle through the field and towards his house.

Back at the Blood Residence, Mariaz, Marla, and Marc were sitting at the table. Mariaz was sipping tea, Marla was reading the newspaper, and Marc was reading a hard cover book when suddenly the door burst open revealing a panting Marco.

"You guys you'll never guess what happened to me!" he said as his siblings continued to their devices, "You got chased by Okiagari" Marc said suddenly as Marc blinked, "Dude seriously stay out of my head. And yes I got chased by a group of them, though the one in the pink hair looked kinda cute" he smiled a bit only to receive a book to the head.

"Hey I was reading that" Marc said, suddenly the book began to shake before flying back to Marc.

"Anyway I managed to lose them in the woods" he said taking a seat at the table, "I'm tired" he said laying his head down on the table.

"There's fresh meat in the fridge of your hungry" Mariaz said taking another sip of her tea, Marco's head suddenly shot up, "Meat! I forgot I was hungry" he laughed before jumping over the table and heading into the kitchen. He came with a plate full of meat setting down on the table, as he set down he already had a steak piece in his mouth and was currently chewing on it.

"Someone's outside" Marc said closing his book with a snap, "Who?" Marco said with his mouth full, with a flick of his head the meat was devoured in one gulp, as Marco licked his lips. Marc rolled his eyes before replaying, "It's them" he said and the siblings looked at each other.

"Right on time" Mariaz said before sipping on her tea.

The next morning was regular to say the least; people were talking and chattering as another person had died from what some were calling an epidemic. The four siblings were currently at the river that streamed up a short distance from the village.

"Man it's nice today, I thought they said Sotoba was usually hot this time of year" Marco said as he looked up at the sun, "It's 94 degrees outside" Marla said as she sat against a rock, "94 huh? Not really what I would call hot, but…" he shrugged his shoulders as he basked in the glow of the sun.

The four siblings sat side by side, each lying under the glow of the warm sun. As they laid there some of the villagers who worked in the fields looked at them.

"Aren't those the siblings who moved here a few weeks ago?" a woman asked as the man beside her nodded, "Yep strange those four"

"I heard from a lady in the next time she's seen the long haired girl walking about the forest at the most peculiar of hours"

"Well what about the male, he inhumanly strong I watched him empty at least 4 trucks yesterday all by himself"

"What about the other sister, never seen much of her except for when she's at the library" the group nodded as they conversed about the siblings.

"There talking about us" Marc said from his spot on the ground, "Ignore them" Marla said as she sat against the rock, "So how are things going at the house" Marco said, eyes closed on the ground.

"Everything's being set up now, though the seals had to be weakened in order for everyone to get situated" she said simply as Marco gave a silent sigh, "Are there a lot" he said

"Not many, just a few" she said, "I'm tired" she said before her eyes drifted off, "Yeah" he looked up again at the sun, "It's so warm" he said before slipping off to sleep with his siblings.

As the siblings sleep by the river, footsteps clattered against the grassy ground, one was dressed in black suit with a red tie and handkerchief. He was of average height and had long light black hair with and orange bang that covered the left side of his face. The other was also dressed in a suite though the end of their jacket was longer; they wore shorts and three long yellow bands around their waist. They had short blue hair with yellow pricks on the ends. The two stopped as they now stood right over the four siblings. The man continued to stand there as the shorter person next to him wasted no time in going next to Mariaz's side. The sat on their knees next to the other, a small smile on their face and as they sleep near the whispering waters of the stream, a man seem to pass them by on his bike. Bringing it to a stop the man, looked down at the siblings below. His eyes settling on one sibling in particular,

'Mariaz Blood'

As he looked at the girl, the one next to them slowly looked at him, one eye was blue and the other was yellow. The doctor looked into their eyes, "Is there something I can help you with?" a voice said, the male looked over to see another male standing over the siblings, "Maybe, and who might I be addressing?" the man said dismounting his bike.

"I am Lawrence Adelaide" he gave a curt bow, "I am the Blood Family head butler" he introduced him -self as the man nodded, "This is Starr, this is Lady Mariaz's 3rd personal attendant" he motioned toward the blue haired teen as they continued to look at him.

"May I ask who you are?" Lawrence asked as the man nodded, "My name is Ozaki Toshio, I'm the village head doctor" he said looking between him and the other teen, "Oh, my apologizes Starr's a bit overprotective of Lady Mariaz" he said as Starr continued to look at the doctor with void eyes.

"Right, anyway I came up here becomes some villagers were worried about these four. Apparently they had been up him for quite some time and people were worried they had gotten heat stroke" he explained as Lawrence nodded, "I see, well I can assure you their fine" he said as the doctors eyes narrowed, "No offense to you but as a doctor I would feel better if I could examine these four" he said this time Lawrence eyes narrowed at the young doctor before suddenly softening.

"I apologize but I don't think it would be sanitary to check them outside" he said as the doctor nodded, "Understandable, we can perform the check up at my clinic back in the village" he said pointing toward the village.

"I will bring them to your clinic " Lawrence bowed as Ozaki stood there looking between the two, before a smirk formed on his face, "Fine bring them over to the clinic. It closes after dark, if that happens I'll be sure to make a house call just in case" he said as he mounted his bike, "Don't be late" he said before taking off leaving the four siblings and the two servants.

At the clinic Ozaki was pacing for what seemed like hours, his mind frantically thinking between trying to come up with a strategy on how to annihilate the Shiki and the mysterious siblings that had moved into the outskirts of the village; what was their purpose? The light outside was beginning to fade into night, and the cool breeze invaded the room.

Ozaki Toshio was about to give up when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in" he said and the door opened revealing one of his nurses, "What can I do for you Ritsuko?"

"Doctor there are some patients here to see you, a Mr. Lawrence" she said as Ozaki composed himself, "Right, where are they?"

"Their waiting in one of the rooms down the hall" she replied as the doctor nodded, "Okay I'll be right there"

As he entered the examination room he found Mariaz sitting on the examination table, her assistant Starr right at her side.

"Thank you for coming in Ms. Blood" he said as he closed the door, "I don't see your siblings around" he said seeing no trace of her siblings. "My apologizes Mr. Ozaki my Lady thought it better if she come by herself"

"I was actually thought I would be checking all four for any health problems" he said as Lawrence nodded, "I understand but the house doctor is tending to the three siblings"

"If you have a house doctor why come here?"

"I thought it would be rude after you offered to check on me" Mariaz said as she caught the eyes of the doctor, "Plus it wouldn't look to good if I refused to see the village doctor" she said as Ozaki just smiled before walking up to her, "If you don't mind I'd like to get started" he said as Mariaz nodded. As he reached out to touch her he was suddenly halted by Starr who got in front of Mariaz.

"Excuse me I have to examine the patient" he said but Starr refused to budge, "Starr" the teen looked back as Mariaz sighed, "You and Lawrence wait outside" she ordered, there was an eerie silence before the two nodded and bowed, "Yes Lady Mariaz" and they left, leaving just him and Mariaz.

"Alright let's begin" he said now standing in front of the girl, taking her right hand he pressed his fingers against her wrist. "Your pulse seems normal" he said. Placing his hand of her forehead, "No fever" he said, as he looked over the girl he noticed that her left arm and right leg were completely bandaged up.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your arm and leg?" he inquired as Mariaz sat there in silence, "I see a personal matter I understand, anyway you seem to be in good health" he smiled as watched the girl still sat on the table.

"Before you go I wanted to ask you a question" he said as the girl continued to remain silent, "Have you ever heard of something called an Okiagari?" he said as the girl eye slowly opened, "Okiagari, people who rise from the dead. Is that what you're talking about?" she looked as the doctor kept a calm face only nodding.

"I've just heard the old tales" she said with a somber look on her face, Ozaki bowed his head a bit, "Tell me, Doctor Ozaki do you fear death" he suddenly rose his head up at the girls question, "That's a peculiar question for someone to ask out of the blue"

"But to answer your question, not really" he said as Mariaz raised a slim eyebrow, "As a doctor I know of mortality, I've seen it most of my life and have grown quite used to it" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a light; placing the stick between his lips lighting the stick and taking a quick and taking a quick drag.

Everything must one day die" he said as smoke escaped his lips, without warning Mariaz took the cigarette from between his lips, Ozaki watched as she looked at it for a second before placing it between her lips rather casually.

"Aren't you a bit young to be smoking?" he said as Mariaz gave a scoff, "Maybe" she said before breathing out o puff of smokes.

"But, like you said we all die" she sighed the cigarette between her lips, "Are you afraid of death?" he asked as he watched the girl take another inhale of the cigarette, tapping the embers off the end, "Like you said I've gotten used to it" she exhaled the smoke.

"Hey would you happen to know the head librarian?" she asked as Ozaki gave a short sigh before replying, "Yes I knew him, briefly. From what I could tell he was a rather awkward young man"

"Was?" she raised an eyebrow as he nodded, "Yes I'm afraid he died just a few days ago, just when I thought this epidemic was beginning to pass" he sighed sadly as Mariaz sat there cigarette in hand as her forehead rested against her palm, "Heh, damn fool" she said as Ozaki looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Hn, nothing" she shook her head, "I'm just a little…tired" the cigarette fell from her hand as she leaned over, Ozaki saw this dropping the lighter he was holding just in time to catch Mariaz before she fell off the bed.

"Hey! Can you hear me? Mariaz hey!" he called to the girl in his arms the door suddenly burst open as Ritsuko rushed inside upon hearing the commotion.

"Doctor Ozaki is everything okay?" she asked before her eyes fell on the girl in his arms, "Doctor what happened?" she watched as the doctor felt her pulse, "She just fainted, we need to get her to the emergency room!" he said with urgency as Ritsuko nodded, "I'll get a gurney"

"No time!" he said picking the girl up, Ritsuko moved out of the way as Ozaki rushed the girl out of the room, her butler and assistant close behind him.

Ozaki stood outside of the examination office, he had managed to finally get a pulse from Mariaz and right now she was sleeping in one of the patient beds.

"Doctor?" a voice called, "Yes Ritsuko…" looking over he saw the green haired nurse by she was not alone, "Seishin what brings you here this time of night?" he asked looking at the silver haired young priest. "I just thought I come and pay the clinic a visit" he said, "Your open rather late thought don't you usually close at this time?" he inquired as Ozaki gave a short sigh, "There was an incident, a girl I was examining suddenly fainted" he said as Seishin gave a small gasp, "Is she alright?"

"For now she's resting" he said turning to the girl still asleep in the bed, Seishin seemed relieved at this news. "It's been a long night, why don't you head home" he said

"Are you sure doctor?"

"Yeah I gonna stay in case she wakes up" he pointed to the sleeping patient, "Plus I have Setsuko in the examination room so I need to monitor her too"

"Well okay if you if you'll be alright by yourself"

"Don't worry Ms. Ritsuko I'll be here to keep an eye on him" Seishin said as Ritsuko gave him a nod and smiled, "Okay, good night doctor Ozaki, Seishin" she bowed before walking away leaving the two men. Ozaki turned back to look at Mariaz, "So who is she?" Seishin said looking at the red haired girl, "Here name is Mariaz Blood, she recently moved here with her siblings" he explained as the young monk nodded.

"I need to go check on Setsuko" he said turning abruptly walking away, "Coming Seishin" he said as the priest looked away from Mariaz, "Right" he nodded and soon the girl was left alone. In another room in the clinic the doctor and the monk sat outside of a glass door as another patient, Setsuko Yasumori, lay sleeping inside. She had been there for three days and in that amount of time she was making a miraculous recovery and looked as though she would be the 'first' recovery.

"She finally fell asleep"

"Yes whatever they were using to control her is starting to where off" he said as he stood looking out the window.

"There's one thing I remember from vampire legend, a vampire cannot enter a home unless they are actually invited in. So if no one invites them in their banned from the home in question, but when someone actually invites them in it's open season for any vampire" Seishin explained as Ozaki turned from the window.

"But Nao didn't come in last night because she wasn't invited"

"Right so we're safe for now" Seishin said as the doctor nodded, "Do you think Nao will make an appearance again?" he said as Ozaki made a stern face before releasing a long sigh, "Most defiantly she will, but as long as we don't invite them in were safe for now" he said as Seishin looked at him. Suddenly there was a flicker before the room went completely dark, "What the hell?" Ozaki groaned standing up from his chair, "Could it be a power outage?" Seishin inquired as he watched Ozaki walk quickly towards the window, "No I can see lights on in the village" he said looking at the many lights on in the village.

"There here" he said, "They might be able to see in the dark" Seishin said as he walked toward the door, "There's an old generator downstairs, I'll go turn it on" he offered as Ozaki nodded and said he would stay and watch Setsuko. As he walked out of the room and down the hall he stopped for a second as he passed by the young girl's room. His green eyes quickly glanced inside as the girl still lay sleeping on her bed. He stopped for a second believing he had saw something, but seeing nothing there he quickly made his way downstairs.

As he exited the stairwell that led upstairs he came to stop in the small area that stood in front of the large window that viewed outside. As he stood there a figure like silhouette with the light of the room traced the floor. His breathe caught in his throat he slowly turned to face the large window and his eyes widened as a familiar figure appeared before him.

"It's Megumi" he gasped as he watched the dead girl as she stood their twisting one of her pigtails. Upstairs Ozaki was still in the room with Setsuko, a bad feeling coming over him as he waited for the monk to turn the lights on. Down the hall Mariaz room was silent, suddenly a red glow came around her and as it fully enthralled around her, her eye suddenly snapped open as a red glow circled around her iris.

As Ozaki waited in the room suddenly a voice began echoing through the room, "Mom?" it called, "Mom? It's me Nao" it said rather happily, Ozaki gasped as he watched Setsuko's eyes suddenly snap open and the woman sat up, "Nao? I hear Nao!" she said with a zombie like stare in her eyes.

"Mom! Come outside"

"Setsuko no!" he said stopping Setsuko from going toward the door, "I have to go Nao is waiting for me"

Downstairs Seishin continued to stand their watching the girl outside the window, he suddenly gasped as more of 'them' suddenly appeared. He took a step back as fear etched over his face, "Their not coming in, and their just standing there", he looked as they continued to stand outside.

"Pull it together Setsuko! If you go out there you are going to die!" he said trying to shake the woman out of her trance.

"So I was right they can't come inside" Seishin said as Megumi continued to watch him, suddenly a smile came onto her red painted lips.

"Snap out of it! Do not go out there!"

"Oh we can come in" she smirked as her pupils completely disappeared and pointed teeth descended, "As long as we're invited"

As Ozaki continued to try and snap the woman out of it the lights suddenly turned back on, he gasped at the suddenly illumination. But as soon as he looked up at the window, he saw something made his breathe stop as the reflection showed someone behind him. But before he could turn around he suddenly gasped in pain as his body hit the floor with a load thump.

After the blow he tried getting up but was suddenly forced down by a foot to his back. As he looked up he was met with a wise smile of a familiar blue haired male, "Hi! Nice to finally meet you doctor Ozaki" he greeted him still pushing the other down with his foot. Ozaki glared up at him from his spot on the floor; "You…got him" he scowled when suddenly a sound brought his eyes back to his patient, "Setsuko!" he gasped as he was jerked upwards to come face to face with a smiling blue haired male.

"We haven't been introduce I'm Tatsumi" he introduced himself rather wickedly before delivery a gut crushing kick to the doctors stomach as he released a pained gasp as he fell to the floor on his knees clutching his stomach as Tatsumi stood over his crumpled form laughing.

"Toshio what's happening?" Seishin called, just then he burst through the door just as Tatsumi moved out of the way jumping over the bed in one leap not before kicking Ozaki in the back. The young monk quickly went to Ozaki's side,

"We aren't going to kill you tonight" Tatsumi said with a smirk on his face, "Lucky for you we've been told not to mess with you quite yet" he looked as the two stared at him, "But I am taking her with me" the window was suddenly kicked open as the two gasped as they watched Tatsumi picking up Setsuko.

"No let her be!" Ozaki growled rising from the floor as Tatsumi gave one last smirk before jumping out the window. "No!" Ozaki and Seishin ran towards the window to see Tatsumi on the ground as he let go of Setsuko.

Back inside the hospital in the room down the hall from Ozaki and Seishin more red energy filled the room as Mariaz still sleep on the bed. As the red energy crept up the walls a long black silhouette came onto to the walls and over part of the ceiling. Glowing circles peered down looking at the sleeping form,

'_Aloaloa'_ a voice said seemingly coming from the shadow.

"Alo…aroka, arooroho" the sounds mouth from Mariaz lips as the shadow began to wiggle about, quickly the shadow began moving through the hallway.

Back in the room Ozaki and Seishin watched helplessly as Setsuko was hugged by a happy Nao, who was about to bite down on Setsuko.

"Setsuko!" he yelled, suddenly something zoomed past the two, the shadow slithered down the walls of the clinic before settling under the three. Just as Nao was about to sink her teeth into her mother-in-law something burst from ground sending Tatsumi, Nao, and a few of the Shiki back. As the dust cleared, Ozaki and Seishin stood there completely in shock, eyes wide, mouth a gape at what stood before them.

"What the hell?"

It was long and looked like a giant centipede, but more mutated. It was a fleshy tan collar, adorned with many hands that went up its entire body and down it's back was a set of wide eyes that looked whichever way they wanted. It was huge, some of its body wrapped around the clinic.

"What…what is that thing!?" Seishin gasped as Ozaki gulped in both shock and absolute fear. Tatsumi and the others looked down at the thing. The male gritted his teeth as Nao gave a cry, "Mom!" looking at her then the creature he then noticed what was hanging from one of its many long hands.

"Damn it" the creature looked around with his many eyes at everyone around it, suddenly the empty head began to widened and skin began to stretch forming into a giant mouth. Still holding the unconscious woman, the others watched in horror as the creature held Setsuko like a doll over its mouth.

"Damn it!" Ozaki gasped as he watched what was happening, "We have to do something! That thing is going to kill her!" he growled

"_Aloruro aloru!"_ it said as the two man gasped, "What did…it say?" Seishin inquired as Ozaki stood there. The creature made a low noise wiggling its body around, _"Alo! Kuroo Kurooru!"_

"Alu Alu Kurooru!" the creature grumbled turning its still open mouthed head toward the window shocking the two men who took a step back as one of the large eyes now looked inside the building right at them.

"_Don't be such cowards"_ it said to the two men, _"It's not going to touch you"_ it said,

"What is that thing?" Ozaki held his breath as the voice gave a scoff.

"_I would suggest you think about retreating"_ the voice said looking directly at Tatsumi who just scoffed and smiled, "And just who are you to be making such demands, huh"

"_Oh I'm no one, just someone with a million armed centipede"_ ,the voice said bluntly, "_And by the looks of it, it hasn't had fresh human blood in a long time"_ they said as Tatsumi's eyes narrowed

"What are you doing!?" Ozaki said from his spot next to Seishin, "Either you move or she becomes its next meal" it said as shock and disbelief fell over the group.

"They wouldn't"

"Your bluffing" Tatsumi challenged to the voice, "We have to stop this" Seishin said when suddenly he was stopped by the doctor.

"So what's it gonna be?" she pressed as Tatsumi growled his eyes flashing red furthering his challenge, both parties remained still waiting to see what would happen.

"No I won't let you take her!" Nao yelled as she ran towards the centipede creature, somehow she had managed to get to the top of the creature and had pulled Setsuko free of the creatures hold. As she jumped down with her mother on the ground the creature let out a high pitched scream.

"ARO KORORORU ALOOO!" its scream shaking the ground and the clinic, "Well this is interesting" Mariaz said, "What's happening?" Ozaki said frantically

"It said, 'Give me back my meal or I'll send you all to hell'" she said calmly

"What!"

"Heh, you damn bitch" he laughed before motioning for the others to retreat and one by one they disappeared, the last being Nao who looked sadly at the old woman before disappearing into the forest.

"_Aro arourori…Thank you"_ she whispered,

The creature slowly moved back before moving to bring Setsuko inside lying on the palm of its hand. The two men rushed over carefully taking Setsuko off the giant hand. It retracted back before the eyes on the creatures back began to close slowly as it mumbled on final thing before disappearing; dissolving into black.

Once it was gone Mariaz lowered her hand, "Finally, I can…get some sleep" she said before falling back against the bed with a thud and everything went black…

Mariaz sat on her bed, etching on a small notepad she had been given by the doctor, "You seem to have made a quick recovery" the doctor said as he finished examining her. Mariaz slowly looked up, "You seem to be a good mood" Mariaz noticed as the doctor just shrugged, "I guess" he said as he watched the girl right.

"What are you working on?" the doctor inquired as the girl continued to jot down on the pad, "Finished" she said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Come in" he said and Ritsuko entered.

"Doctor Mariaz's ride is here" she said as Lawrence stepped in along with Starr, "Your ride is waiting downstairs Lady Mariaz" he said bowing as Mariaz nodded before dismounting from the bed, "Have a good day Ms. Blood" Ozaki said as Mariaz stopped near the door before glancing backwards at the doctor, "Arou" she said before turning and leaving with her servant's.

The doctor's eyes widened at the girls words, "Bye have a nice day" Ritsuko said watching the three leave.

"Doctor Ozaki?" Ritsuko called as she watched the man as he walked over towards the window. Looking through the window the doctor watched as Mariaz was lead into a very expensive looking black car. As the door was opened Mariaz glanced back and off for only a second before entering the car followed by Starr. Lawrence closed the door before going to the passenger side and watched as it drove away.

Turning back he spotted the notepad Mariaz was writing one, walking over to the bed he picked up the notepad, looking at it his eyes widened at the very familiar picture,

"_The spirit known as Hyakutake sō mukade bōrei; The Million Armed Ghost Centipede. It enjoys hanging around places with lots of people and tripping them up"_

_P.S: Give my condolences to the head librarians family,_

'Mariaz Blood'

_Next time; Meeting Blood_


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Reign; Chapter 5: Meeting Blood

"Thank you and have a good night" the last of the customers had just left the small library, Mariaz sighed as she watched them leave before turning the sign indicating it was closed. As she looked out into the village, night time swept over and consumed the village. Ever since the librarian died and the assistant librarian passed, the responsibility somehow fell on her.

Closing the door, she silently locked the door, the wind blew gently, and causing the small bell to ring from the chime perched on the door. From the bell a small white tag danced with the breeze. Looking down the roads she found them to be as silent as the breeze, a person here and there but not many. With all the death and sickness everyone feared and did not want to be out at night. She walked down the road that would lead to the woods, which would lead to her house. As she thought back to the village a thought crossed her mind,

"Damn" she side, she had forgotten her book back at the library, she could wait until morning, but still…she turned and made her way back to the library. Taking out the key she unlocked the door and entered inside, it was dark inside. Closing the door she locks, she clicked on the light and made her way to the desk, looking inside the draws and behind the desk for her book.

With sigh she continued looking when suddenly she heard a knocking noise, she turned her attention towards the door. Slowly coming from the desk she looked seeing a silhouette standing in front of the glass lined door. The figure continued to tap on the door,

With a deep breath she went closer to the door until she was just a few steps away, "The library is closed for the night" she said, the tapping continued.

"Did you hear me the library is closed you have to come back in the morning" she repeated, but the knocking continued further irritating the girl. Whoever was at the door obviously wasn't listening,

She went to the door, placing her hand on the door handle, she opened the door and looked at the occupant who had been rapping on the door. As the door opened an old fashioned doll, wearing an old fashioned Japanese kimono and geisha make-up,

"Hello!" it said to the girl, though she seemed unfazed by the doll, "Can I help you?" she said as the doll was taken back and the owner was revealed. It was a small girl with brown hair and large red eyes; she was wearing a yellow hat, blue jacket, and red skirt.

"Good evening, who might you be?" she asked rather playfully, as the girl remained rather unnerved, "I'm the current librarian and like I said the library is closed" she said as the girl held her smile, "I apologize but I wanted to check out a book, can I please come in?" she said politely moving the dolls lips as if it was the one talking, the girl just looked at her.

"Again the library is closed, you'll have to come back in the morning when it's open" she said, the girls smile seemed to waiver.

"But I have to take it out now" she said with a small pout, the girl was not giving up.

"I'm sorry but you can't come in" Mariaz said as the girl gave an angry pout and pushing the doll forward the teeth became pointed and it gave an angry roar, but the girl was not impressed. Using her finger she pushed the doll back by its forehead,

"Why won't you let me in!" she demanded

"Look kid" she sighed running her hand through crimson locks, "If I let you in, it will give the notion that others can come in whenever they want and I would rather not have others barging in whenever they feel" she said though there seemed to be a motive behind her words.

"Listen if you want this book so bad just tell me the title and I'll get" she tried to reason with the girl but she continued to pout and throw a tantrum,

"Just forget it!" she yelled before running off down the street, looking down she watched as the girl disappeared and sighed. Closing the door, she went and grabbed her book,

'Tap, Tap, Tap'

'Did she change her mind?' walking toward the door, she peeked out, but there was no girl. Opening the door further, though she wasn't met with a little girl or a puppet, she was now met with a male. He was skinny and had dark black hair.

"Can I help you?" she said as the male smiled rather nervously, "Hi, um, I attend the village school and I was wondering if I could come in and…"

"No" she cut him off and was about to close the door, "Wait but…there's a book I really need and…"

"Like I told the last person, the library is closed, come back in the morning" she said but the male continued to try and get inside, "Come on please there's this really big math test coming up and I need this book" he explained, as she looked at the male she gave a huff and told him to wait there. As the door closed a smug look came on his face, suddenly the door came open and before he knew it he felt something hard thrust in his arms.

"W-what's this?" he said looking down at the large and somewhat heavy book, "It's Everything You Need to Know about Numbers, it's a very good book if you're studying math. It will give you insight on the mathematics from grade school until college and covers everything from Algebra to Trig" She explained as the boy made some confused ramblings,

"You can borrow it for now, now have a good night" he was about to say something when the door was suddenly closed as she said a polite, yet hasty 'good night' leaving the boy outside.

After closing the door she continued looking for her book, opening another drawer she suddenly spotted the red bound book sitting in the far back corner of the wooden drawer.

"Now how did you get in here?" she must have set it they're so it wouldn't get mixed with the other books, "Oh well," she tucked the book under her arm and made her way back to the front. Again she began to shut off the lights when a familiar tapping noise assaulted her ears,

'Don't they ever give up' she huffed before walking to the door and was about to open it when suddenly a voice spoke,

"Hello" it said, it was so familiar, yet it felt so distant almost cold, her hand froze over the handle, "Hello, Mariaz are you there?" the voice spoke again, her eyes they didn't blink, her gaze it did not weaken. But she remembered what her father told her and opened the door,

'_Behind every door there is a person, behind that person there is a demon. If you aren't quick enough to see it, the demon will slip past you hiding behind that person' _

Now standing in front of her was neither one nor the other, he was both.

"Assistant Librarian, Honto Michibiku" she looked at the male before her, with that same meek smile on his face. His skin was paler, his hair lacking luster but still had that clean cut style and his eyes no longer a warm wood brown, but a deep red.

"Good evening Mariaz" he said, he sounded just like the first time they met, meek and nervous. He scratched his cheek which had become pale, at the awkward silence, "Um, I bet it's pretty strange seeing me here after being absent for so long" he said with a meek laugh as Mariaz remained silent.

"You're an idiot" she said as the man blinked at her statement but sighed with a smile on his face, "Wow you don't look scared, you really are interesting" he chuckled lightly as Mariaz just looked at him, arms folded.

Before he could say anything he felt something grab his arm and with wide eyes he found himself being pulled into the library landing with a thud on the floor. Setting up he rubbed his sore head,

"Hey why did you…huh?" he looked up to see the door shut and heard the lock clicking. Mariaz turned toward the male as he sat there rather stunned as he looked up at the girl. Mariaz sighed before sitting on the ground, legs flooded as she looked at the male,

"Alright then explain" she said as the male blinked confusion present in his face,

"Um…what" she sighed, "I want to know how you got like…that" she said motioning toward his appearance and he gasped finally getting it.

"Right" he gave another light laugh, "Well you see…I was closing up my shop a couple of days ago…"

_It was closing time and Honto had just finished restacking some books._

"_Wow the library has really turned around" he said placing another book on the Mariaz's new stocking and return policies had really helped in keeping the books organized. He smiled thinking of the red head, she was very serious when it came to books and she did have a 'little' bit of a temper._

_As chuckled at the thought, placing the final book on the shelf he began closing up for the night when suddenly he heard a knock on the door._

"_Hello?" he said opening the door he was meet with the sight of a young woman, "May I help you?" he asked politely as the woman smiled._

"_Good evening" they greeted, "Would it be okay if I come in, I want to check out the book"_

"_I'm sorry miss, but the library is closed for the night" usually he would allow others to take out books after closing, but Mariaz had changed the policy because a few books were never returned. _

"_Oh please" she seemed to beg as the man gave her a sympathizing look, "I apologize but the new policies won't let me check out any books after closing" he apologized, he really felt bad._

"_Well could I at least us your phone?" she asked, "It's very late outside" she said and Honto understood and nodded, "Of course! The phone is in the back, I'll show it to you" he said and the woman smiled happily,_

"_Thank you!" she said before walking into the library. "Follow me and I'll take you to the phone" he said and after that everything went dark,_

"The last thing I remembered was a sharp pain on my neck. At first I thought I might have fainted and dreamed the whole thing, but after a couple of days I felt week and then…I woke up like this" he said sadly as Mariaz listened to his story.

"I feel so horrible" he wept, "I hurt someone, I drank someone's blood. I killed a person…." And the realization hit him, Mariaz just looked at the weeping male.

"Mariaz you have to get away from me! Please I don't want to…" he suddenly fell back as a pressure hit his throat. He clutched his throat and squirmed frantically chocking on something,

"Calm down, you idiot" Mariaz said, Honto quickly sat up and began hitting his chest, he may not be able to die from chocking but it still hurt. With one good cough whatever was in his through came up,

"What was that?" he said with a small cough, suddenly he began moving his tongue around as a taste invaded his mouth.

"That was Blood Candy" she said as she watched the male continue to suck on the round candy in his mouth, "As the name implies it's a specially made candy, made from blood" she spoke and his eyes widened.

"One Blood Candy consists of the requirement of one whole pint of blood" she explained as Honto just blinked and continued to savor the circular candy, "The candy is used for people who have trouble creating blood by themselves. Basically the blood is mixed with a sweet candy flavoring so no one suspects what their eating"

"Thank you…" he said rather childishly as Mariaz just huffed, "Well this is a turn of events" she said as the male continued to eat the candy, "Well at least I'll have some help in the library" she said looking at the male who was oblivious to her looks.

The next morning…

Honto was sleeping in the back room to which Mariaz had made into a makeshift room, it didn't look comfortable, but it would have to do until she figured out what to do with the male. Everything was becoming complicated; she should have stayed out of it, fixing other people's problems just led to more problems especially for her.

With a sigh she fixed her clothing and prepared to open up for the day, hopefully the bulletins she sent out will help ease one of her problems. Suddenly she heard the sound of the door opening signaling she had a costumer,

"Good morning, may I help you?" she said politely looking up at the rather large man that had come up to the desk, he was like a giant and his stern look would intimidate anyone.

"Good morning, I'm Tomio Ookawa" he introduced himself as he looked down at the red haired girl, "Hello, I'm Mariaz Blood, assistant librarian" she said politely with a short bow.

"Huh, Blood you say, would you happen to be related to a man named Marco?" he asked as the girl gave a short nod, "He's my younger brother" she said and the man's face seemed to hold surprise, "Is that so, I would have thought it was the other way around" he said with a hardy laugh, "Anyway, I actually came by drop off a book my wife had borrowed" he said handing the book to Mariaz who took it.

"If I may ask how you know my brother?" she said ask the man nodded, "He's works at my liquor store and I must say he's a real hard worker" he said

"So you're my brother's boss, I guess I should have guessed by your last name" she said as the man laughed again, "It's not a problem and since you're here I wanted to officially welcome you to the village" he said as Mariaz nodded, "Thank you" she said, the man nodded before saying his goodbye and leaving the library.

With a sigh she went back to filing papers, hopefully by this afternoon she could breathe a little easier. As the day ticked by she received a steady flow of visitors, young and old. Looking at the clock she noticed it was now six in the afternoon and the library would be closing in about 2 hours.

(Yawn), looking back she noticed Honto walking from the back, rubbing his eye with his wrist, "What a nice nap~" he said,

"So your finally awake" Mariaz said as the male looked at her blinking, "Mariaz…you…I mean…where?" he looked around noticing he was in the library,

"Idiot you're in the library, you fell asleep as dawn broke, so I stored you in the back room" she noticed the look the male was giving her, "You hid me?"

"Anyway your probably hungry, here" she said and held out her hand holding another Blood Candy, "T-thank you!" he said bowing quickly before taking the candy placing it in his mouth.

"That should keep you from attacking people" she said as the male again savored the candy like a small child, "Anyway…"

"Excuse me" a voice called out, looking up they saw an elderly woman at the desk, "Good evening, I would like to check this book out and…" suddenly her eyes fell on Honto and a grim look fell on his face. He had been spotted; it completely slipped his mind that he was dead, what if she screamed? What of people found him?

"Oh Honto-san is that you?" she said with a happy surprise on her face, as a look of shock came over his, "Oh it's so good to see you" she smiled as Honto just blinked.

"I haven't seen you for a while, glad to see you've gotten over your cold" she said

"Cold?" he said silently,

"When did you get back?" she asked as he began mumbling still in a bit of shock, "Forgive him, he just got back this afternoon. He's a little off from being gone so long" Mariaz said as the elderly woman nodded.

"I understand" she smiled at her, then Honto, "It's good to see you well" she said and Honto nodded, "Thank you" he said and watched as she checked out the book, bowed and then left wishing them a good night.

Honto was silent, speechless, a human, someone living, who he had known and had possibly known him to be dead had just smiled and acted as if he never left. What happened?

"You know if you stand like that a fly will go in" Mariaz said as she organized some papers,

"She…she wasn't scared" he said with disbelief as Mariaz just shrugged and continued filing the papers, "Why would she be scared" Mariaz said as she locked the doors. As they stood in the street she watched as the male fidgeted looking back and forth as people passed by.

"Mariaz people are looking" he whispered, as she just sighed, "Maybe it's the paranoid male looking like he just saw death" she said sarcastically as the male sweat-dropped rubbing his head with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Anyway we need to do some deliveries, so try and pull yourself together" she said and watched as the male seem to calm down and nodded, "So…where are we delivering too?" he asked

At the Clinic…

The nurse Ritsuko was sitting at the front desk looking over a patient chart, suddenly a shadow cast over the folder,

"Huh? Oh good evening" she said at the two figures in front,

"Good evening, I came to deliver these books" she said placing the books on the counter as the green haired nurse nodded, "Thank you" she smiled, looking behind her she noticed the male standing behind here

"Good evening Honto-san" she greeted him as he looked towards the green haired nurse and slowly waived, "Um, good evening Miss Ritsuko" he said, though he was nervous and still in shock at how normally people were acting.

"Something wrong Honto-san?" she said as the male just gave a goofy smile and shook his head, "Um no, I just still a bit tired I guess"

"He just got over a cold and he's trying to get back into things after being gone for so long" Mariaz said as Ritsuko just smiled and thank them for the books.

"Well I didn't expect to see you back here" a voice said, the three looked to the side and saw the doctor coming out of his office, "Good evening doctor Ozaki" Ritsuko said to the young doctor.

"Well how are we feeling today Ms. Blood?" he said as Mariaz just huffed, "Fine and for the last time call me Mariaz" she said as Dr. Ozaki seemed to smirk as the girls seriousness, "Right my bad" he seemed to apologize, "Oh and I see you brought Honto to" he said noticing the brown haired male.

Now he knew he must be dreaming Dr. Ozaki was there when he died; he remembered he would check on him when he was sick. Mariaz just nodded to the doctor,

"Anyway we should be getting back to the library" Mariaz said, "Have a good night" she said before she and Honto left the clinic. It was already turning dark, meaning soon they would be out,

After leaving the clinic the two found themselves walking along the forest path, "So um wear are we going now?" he said trying to break the silence as the two continued their walk.

"Where else, we're going to my house" she said, looking back she noticed a stunned look on the males face, "What?"

"I mean…I just wondering why you're taking me to your house" he said, though it was the truth,

"Well for one thing it's safer than your home. There's the high chance there are other's like you already there" she said and Honto seemed to understand this.

"Anyway it will take awhile to get to my house" she said as they continued down the path, it was rather dark, but he didn't really bother him. Nocturnal vision was one of the abilities had had gotten after rising up,

"Anyway I wanted to ask you…" he started clear his thought, "Why…exactly did you help me? I mean you weren't afraid when you saw me, even though I was dead you didn't scream, or yell, or freak out like the others"

"It's not that hard to recognize" she said, "You aren't something to be scared of" she said and instantly that look of confusion showered over him.

"Listen we will talk about this later" she said watching as the last bits of sun disappeared and replace with the darkness of night and the glow of the moon. Honto looked up at the night sky, ever since he had died all he had seen was night and darkness. He missed the warm glow of the sun, the brightness of day.

Suddenly he felt a pulling in his stomach, a familiar hunger that had plagued him since he had risen up.

"You're hungry again right" Mariaz said as she watched the male clutch his stomach, he nodded slowly, his body visibly trembling from hunger. Reaching into her bag she pulled out another candy and handed it out towards him. The male looked at the candy and instantly took it from the others hands and placing it in his mouth.

"Thank you" he said as Mariaz just sighed, "Listen you don't have to keep thanking me like that, just make sure if you're hungry you won't go attacking people" she said as Honto nodded with a playful smile on his face.

Back at the library,

Mariaz was restacking returned books while Honto stood at the front,

"Anyway there's something I wanted to ask you" she said, "I'm pretty convinced now that the rumors are true, the Kirishiki's" at the mention of the name Honto froze up, she could see visible trembles coming from the male.

"So it's true" she sighed before turning to the male, Honto continued to shiver but suddenly stopped noticing the girl was only a hand reach away, a light blush shaded his face,

"Um Mariaz…" he blinked her crimson iris looked at him, "Honto"

"Um yeah…"

"Is there a certain place those who have come back meet?" she said as Honto blinked and began pondering the question before nodding, "Yes, there are a couple of places. But…" he began thinking again, "I remember! Their using the village of Yamairi as the main base!" he said as Mariaz blinked,

"Yamairi?" the male nodded, "Yes it's one of the three smaller villages that surround Sotoba, all the living people died earlier in the summer so the houses are being used to house other Shiki" he explained, Mariaz turned without a word shocking the male, "Mariaz?" he watched as the girl picked up another stack of books and continued to place them on the selves,

"We still have an hour before closing; we should at least get some work done" she said, Honto nodded and gave a small smile, "Right"

It felt strange being in front of the desk given his predicament. He was dead, well undead, but right now it felt like nothing had ever changed. He was back at work, he was with his books and he was happy.

"What exactly do they expect, what's their plan?" she said as Honto smile seemed to fade, "Well from what I heard they want to create an entire village of Shiki. They have us attack the villagers and turn them. Though their plan…it's" he gulped as Mariaz listened to him talk, "Whenever we bite someone and they die it's not a hundred percent that they'll rise up. Some people just stay dead" he said in a low sad tone, fingers digging into the desk, "It's sickening, no it's murder. We're made to attack other people, drink their blood and kill them. They try to make it seem like it's a natural order thing, like eating pig or chicken, but it's not even the same" his voice was weak and full of remorse.

"Why don't you just leave if you feel that way?" Honto shook his head, "It wouldn't work, for one thing we would fall asleep once day break broke and if we did we run the risk of falling asleep in the sunlight and we would burn to death. Plus if anyone saw us no doubt they would kill us out of fear" he cringed as he remembered the lesson he was given we he rose up.

"And as sick as it sounds once the others realized they could kill without consequence they put the guilt aside and embraced killing others for food" he cringed as Mariaz remained silent and contemplated everything she had been told. Honto looked sad as he remembered the first time he attacked someone, but as he thought about what he had been told once he had risen a thought crossed his mind,

"Hey Mariaz?" the girl looked at the male, "Hn?"

"I just remembered, when hunting humans was explained to us, one of the things we were told is that Shiki aren't allowed into buildings unless they are invited" he said, "But you forget I didn't invite you in, I pulled you in" she said as Honto just blinked, "But still, if I'm in here then it gives the others free invitation to come in here" there was urgency in his voice, what if the others came here, what if they attack her like they did the clinic and that poor old woman.

"It will be fine" she said as Honto just stood there taken aback by the lack of worry around her, "But…but if the other Shiki come?" he said as she shrugged

"It wouldn't matter. For one thing they can't come in; two the library is in the village so they won't bombard the place at least not in large numbers. Three…" she stood up dusting her lower half off, "I got an entire village to think you're still alive, do you honestly think I'm that helpless" she said as the male remained speechless. It was true; the entire village believed he was still alive, how did she do that?

"Anyway it's time to close up now" she said as Honto nodded, "Since your house is probably not safe, you can come and stay at my house" she said as his eyes widened, "Y-Your house?" he sounded shocked, "I already told you, it's safer and we have enough room. Plus my siblings won't mind" she said and Honto gave a smile and nodded, "Thank you" he said

"What did I say about thanking me?" she sighed as the male just gave an embarrassed laugh,

After locking the library up the two made the trip to her house, though under the blanket of night they knew they had to be careful.

"It will take some time to get to my house, we should keep our steps and remain cautious" she said as male nodded, "Don't worry I'll protect you!" he declared as Mariaz just sighed, "Worry about your own self" she said as his bravado seemed to have died down.

They continued to walk through the village waiving to a few people who still walked the street, Honto smiled as he waived to the other villagers. One of the people was the liquor store owner Mr. Ookawa,

As they made it onto a path that went toward the mountains

"You seem happy" she said as the male gave an embarrassed smile, "I guess, I never thought I could be back in the village again" he said as Mariaz remained expressionless but gave a nod of understanding. They were now on the forest path and were now in the domicile of the tree's and creatures of the forest,

The walk was relatively quiet with only the gentle breeze rocking the branches and stirring the leaves.

A noise caught Honto's attention, it was faint but his ears picked it up. It sounded like footsteps, crushing of leaves and twigs. He could feel gazes from the forest and he knew they were near and watching them.

"Mariaz we should probably pick up the pace" he said as the girl just looked at him, "Why?" she said and his senses were going wild, they were close. Without a second though he grabbed her arms and began pulling her and broke out into a run.

"What the hell, what's gotten into you?" she said as she was pulled along, "Just keep running" he said as they passed tree after tree. They ended up stopping in a small clearing somewhere in the forest, "You wanna tell me what that was about?" she said as Honto turned to her, "We need to get out of the forest the others…"

"Well hello~" a voice said and the male went tense turning to meet a pair of haunting yellow eyes, as the figure stepped out of the darkness of the forest, "Good evening folks~" the male said smiling at the two.

"Oh Honto here's where you've been" he said looking at the other male, "Tatsumi-san" he stuttered as he gave a lazy waive, "And I see you brought company, how sweet~" he chimed as his eyes fell on the red head girl, "I don't think we've met before, I'm Tatsumi!" he introduced himself rather happily as Mariaz gave him an indifferent look at the blue haired male, "May I ask your name?" he inquired, but Mariaz remained silent as the males smile faded but returned just that quick

"Not much of a talker, pity" he shrugged, "Though everyone else may not be so willing for a nice chat" and at the end of his sentence they soon found themselves surrounded by other Shiki, some of them she recognized from the night at her house and others she couldn't place.

"We're surrounded" Honto said as he kept Mariaz behind him, he could probably hold them back and maybe she could escape, but then there was Tatsumi…

'Damn' he thought they were really surrounded at all ends and things did not look good.

"So then, what will do now" Tatsumi watched as Honto stood between the others and the girl, he was trying to protect her as the others closed in.

"Don't worry Mariaz I'll protect you" he said though with the situation as it was,

"Aw isn't that sweet" he said rather mockingly as he looked down at the two, his yellow eyes focused on Honto, "You know the rules Honto, I warned you what would happen if you disobeyed me" he said, Honto gulped at the man's anger, "Now you're going to be punished"

"But…I…." he stammered, they were truly screwed even they managed to run, Tatsumi would easily be able to catch them, he would be punished and god only knew what they would do to her. Well he already had an idea, but.

"This is getting annoying…" she sighed as she watched the others close in; reaching into her bag she felt around for a certain object finding it she grasped hold to it,

"Honto I'm going to do something nice…" Tatsumi said catching the others attention, "If you attack this girl now, I might overlook your errors" he said narrowing his eyes toward the male. Honto stood there fist tightened, "No!" he said his sudden burst of voice shocking the other Shiki's, even Mariaz felt a little surprise.

"I-I won't attack her" he shook his head, "If…if you want to hurt her, you'll have to get through me first!" he exclaimed, though he was trembling he stood with his arms held out blocking Mariaz. The silence was tense, from the Shiki's to Tatsumi who leered down at the other male who had spoken against him,

"Fine" he smiled, "Have it your way" they were about to attack and as Honto was ready to defend the other a sudden sigh caught his ear, "You're an idiot" looking back his fell on the crimson haired girl,

"Like I told you before I'm not some helpless girl" Honto blinked, "But…" before he could say anything Mariaz moved based him until she was now in front of him.

"Like I told you before, your nothing to be afraid of" she said looking directly at Tatsumi, "So let me guess, you must work at the Kanemasa house" she said as the man just smiled happily, "Yep, but it's rude to talk to someone without introducing yourself"

"My name is Mariaz Blood, I'm the oldest of my four siblings" she said,

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine"

"And your brazen, that stunt you pulled at the hospital…"

"Mariaz?"

"Heh, I guess Hyakutake sō mukade bōrei put a damper on your plans" she said as Tatsumi seemed to catch this, "So you're the one…"

"So I'm guessing you're also the one who's been keeping us from our targets" his eyes flashed as Mariaz just stood her ground, as red eyes lost in a depth of black looked at them.

"So Honto you're really going to align yourself with a hunter" Honto just gulped but continued to protect her, "I-I don't care, Mariaz protected me, I won't let you harm her"

"She took my family away from me!" Nao yelled leering at Mariaz who just huffed, "As you see it, as I see it your nuts if you think this nonsensical plan will come to flourish. You're all damn stupid" she said before pulling out something from her bag and pointed it.

"A gun?" he stammered as Mariaz just sighed again, Tatsumi gave a short sneer that turned into a smirk, "So are you going to shoot us now" he seemed to mock as Mariaz just shook her head, "Sorry to disappoint but this isn't a weapon" she then pointed the gun upwards and that's when it finally hit him. Before he could do anything Mariaz pressed on the trigger that burst upwards into the sky before exploding into a burst of red that decorated the sky.

"Damn it" Tatsumi growled glaring at the girl who still held the pistol upwards, "Unless you want others to catch you, I suggest you run before villagers come" with another growl Tatsumi cursed her before telling the others to retreat. The two watched as the Shiki's disappeared into the forest, Tatsumi gave one last sneer before disappearing as well.

"That was close" Honto sighed in relief, "Are you okay Mariaz? He asked as he watched her put the flare gun back in her bag, "I'm fine, great now I have this to deal with" she said hearing noises coming towards them. Soon they were met with flashlights and villagers.


End file.
